Jingle Bells, Usagi Sells, Mamoru a Diamond Ring!
by Chibi-Anon
Summary: Usagi lands a job in Naru's family business. She meets an annoying man, who she ends up falling in love with him. The problem is that he's going out with a slut named Quinn... and that's not all either....
1. Prologue

Hi ya'all!!!  
Well.... this will...HOPEFULLY be a short fic, I need  
it to be, or else, no time for homework!!! Ain't   
that right, Boss?  
  
Boss: Right... aren't you forget something?  
  
Chibi-chan: oh!!! you're right!  
  
Disclaimers: yup yup... all of you can agree with me,   
I do not own Sailor Moon, unless I'm Naoko-sama!!!!   
hehehe.... can I be Naoko for one day??? ONEGAI?!  
  
Boss: I meant... get on with the story... ^^;;  
  
Chibi-chan: I KNEW that...  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
Jingle Bells, Usagi Sells, Mamoru a Diamond Ring!  
Prologue  
Chibi-Anon (chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com)  
December 11, 2000  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Usagi Tsukino, 20 years old, no boyfriend, and   
miserable. Her golden odangos drooped down, she   
dragged her feet. Her bright blue eyes had dulled to   
faded blue. In the distance she could see Naru   
running towards her, hand waving. Making her best   
effort, Usagi half-smiled and picked herself up.  
  
"Usagi!!! Usagi-chan!!!!!! I have great news!!!!"   
Usagi's smile grew wider; maybe things weren't so bad   
after all.  
  
"Hai, Naru-chan? Nani?"  
  
"Okaa-san and I are going to go to Kanagawa to visit   
my relatives!!!" Usagi stopped smiling, now the only   
friend that she had would be going away too. "What's   
wrong Usagi?" She turned away from Naru. "Usagi-  
chan... I'm sorry.... I know I promised I'd stay, but   
I haven't seen my relatives in SO long... please...   
understand... you still have your family!!" Now Naru   
felt guilty. Usagi knew that she couldn't do this to   
her friend, so looked Naru back in the eye.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with you going Naru-chan! It's   
great that you can see your relatives again! I'm   
very happy for you!" Naru still didn't seem to   
believe her so she flashed one of her smiles at her,   
and changed the subject. "What about OSA*P? Who   
will run it while you're away?" Naru grinned.  
  
  
"That's the beauty of it...." She paused for affect.   
"YOU!!!" She pointed at Usagi. Usagi stood there,   
baffled, HER?! HER?! Running a store?! She stared   
at Naru in disbelief.  
  
"Iie... you can't be serious? Your mother TRUSTS me   
to .... RUN the store?" Naru nodded, she didn't   
explain that it took her several days to win her   
mother over to the idea.  
  
"Arigatou... tell your mother for me... I have to go   
now..." Usagi ran off towards home, excited that she   
would be able to work at her friend's store, but   
still sad that her friend would be going away. When   
she got home she slammed the door.  
  
"Usagi!!!"  
  
"Hai...."  
  
"I thought I told you NOT to slam the door, dear...."  
  
"Gomen nasai... I was just really excited." She put   
her coat away.  
  
"About what dear?" Usagi blushed, and fidgeted under   
her mother's glare. Meanwhile, Shingo came down the   
stairs, followed by her father.  
  
"Well... Usagi-baka, what is it?" She stuck her   
tongue out at her younger brother, not even he could   
stop her from being as happy as she was about this   
job.  
  
"Yes, my chibi-hime tell us..." her father smiled at   
her.  
  
"I....got a job...for winter break" They all hugged   
her and patted her on the back.  
  
"That's great Usagi-chan!!! Where?!"  
  
"OSA*P..."  
  
"Isn't that Naru's family business?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"That's wonderful that they're letting you work   
there, if I may ask, why?" Usagi blushed brighter.  
  
"They're going away for a few weeks, so they asked me   
to run it while they're gone." *yawn* "Now if you   
excuse me, I need to go back to bed...." It was   
dusk, but who could blame her, after all this   
excitement?  
  
When Usagi woke up the next morning, she felt alive   
and refreshed. She had to meet Naru and discuss how   
she was supposed to handle things at the store.  
  
"What if it had all been a dream? But if it was,   
Naru wouldn't be going away... so either way, dream   
or not, I'd be very happy!" She got dressed and   
rushed downstairs to eat Sunday morning breakfast.  
  
"Hello everyone!!!!"  
  
"Hey Usagi-baka!"  
  
"Good morning dear! Well...Good Afternoon..." Usagi   
saw her father nod from behind the newspaper,   
acknowledgement that he had heard her.  
  
"I'll be leaving soon... I have to meet Naru and her   
mother to discuss my job..."  
  
"All right dear, don't forget to dress warmly! It's   
supposed to be extremely cold outside..."  
  
"Hai okaa-san!" Usagi shovelled her food into her   
mouth, and ran to put on her jacket, her boots and   
her gloves.  
  
When she reached outside a gust of cold air blasted   
her. She shivered, and went on walking to Naru's   
house. She kept her face to the ground so that the   
wind would not freeze her face. She knew the way to   
Naru's place by heart, now the only problem was if   
she bumped into anybody....  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Hey watch where you're going jerk!!!" Usagi rubbed   
her sore behind and got up to face the man.  
  
"I think YOU'RE the one who should watch where   
they're going.... odango atama..." She fumed at   
this, who was this guy anyways?!  
  
"Hey! My name is Usagi Tsukino you...you...."  
  
"Mamoru Chiba....Odango Atama....and don't you forget   
it." Steam literally came out of Usagi's ears.  
  
"Okay, fine... My name is Usagi Tsukino, not Odango   
Atama, Mamoru-baka!" She looked at him closely to   
glare at him. He had coal black hair that was swept   
to one side, making him look roguish, his ocean deep   
blue eyes played havoc on her imagination. She shook   
her head, Mamoru, thinking something was wrong,   
looked at her.  
  
"Are you okay.... Odango....Usagi..." She shook her   
head.  
  
"YES... PERFECTLY FINE...ARIGATOU..." Usagi stomped   
off, leaving a very confused and disoriented Mamoru   
Chiba behind.  
  
"What a strange girl..." He walked away, shaking his   
head.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi mumbled to herself, "What a jerk!   
Who does he think he is anyway?"  
  
"Usagi!!! Usagi-chan!!!!" It was Naru, she was   
calling from OSA*P.  
  
"Konnichiwa Naru-chan!"  
  
"My mother is waiting for you inside! Come in! It's   
freezing!" Naru shivered. Usagi walked into the   
store with her.  
  
"You'll never guess what happened to me when I was   
walking here!" Usagi told Naru about her little run   
in with the Jerk-baka, Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"Usagi... he sounds kind of dreamy..." She gaped at   
Naru, was she crazy?  
  
"NANI?! You've got to be kidding me! He's an A   
CLASS JERK!!!!! The next time I see Mamoru-baka it   
will be too soon!" Naru knew not to press the   
subject any longer, so led Usagi into the back room.  
  
"Konnichiwa Usagi.... I'm glad that you're willing   
to take on this job, it's such a relief knowing the   
shop will be in safe hands while we're away."  
  
"I'm amazed that you actually trust me..."  
  
Usagi smiled at Naru's mother, she certainly made it   
seem easy to run the store so effortlessly. But now   
that ALL the responsibilties were being explained,   
she finally realised how much work had been put into   
such a place.  
  
"Arigatou.... I will run this place as best I   
can..." Mrs. Osaka smiled at her.  
  
"I know dear... well, you'd better get some sleep,   
you've got a long day tomorrow, and so do we." She   
handed a copy of the keys to Usagi.  
  
"Open the store at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow, all right   
Usagi?" She nodded. "Well, good luck, and see you   
in a week." Usagi made off for home, glad to know   
that she had something to keep her mind off of things   
and to just do something.  
  
At exactly 8:00 a.m. the next day Usagi opened the   
shop. She was psyched out and ready to be the model   
salesclerk. As time passed by she grew tense,   
  
"What if they don't like me? What if I mess up on a   
sale? What if someone comes in and steals   
something....What if..." And on and on she went   
about what might go wrong. Eventually, she grew   
bored and grabbed a piece of paper and pen playing   
tic-tac by herself. A sad sight indeed.  
  
After about 4 hours of waiting, it was finally time   
to take her half hour lunch break. Luckily, the   
Crown Game Centre was open and she knew for a fact   
that Motoki would be working there today.  
  
Usagi picked up her coat and closed the shop for the   
half hour, turning over the 'Be back in half an hour   
sign...lunch break'. She ran across the street to   
the arcade.  
  
Unbeknownst to her however, a young man had just made   
it to OSA*P and was close to knocking himself out for  
being so slow in arriving to the store.  
  
"ARGH!!! LUNCH BREAK?! Who in there right minds   
goes at a lunch break at lunch time!" (^^;; I   
dunno... people who want to have their lunch?) He   
stormed over to the Crown Game Centre.  
  
In the Game Centre, Motoki was talking to Usagi about   
her luck in having been allowed to work at OSA*P.  
  
"That's wonderful Usagi!!! I'm proud of you imouto-  
chan, you're really getting yourself somewhere, what   
I don't understand is why you didn't go to   
University, your marks were very high." Usagi shook   
her head and smiled at him.  
  
"Toki-onii-san, you know that I couldn't go to   
University, it's just not... my thing..." Usagi   
doubted herself, and by doubting herself she grew   
scared.  
  
"Well, you go and think about it then... OH! That   
reminds me! You will be going to my graduation,   
right?" Motoki was at Med-school at the moment, and   
after all his hard work he was finally going to   
graduate and perhaps be a doctor at Tokyo Hospital.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world onii-san! And I'll   
know who to ask for if I ever need help!" Motoki   
blushed, it was nice to here such compliments, even   
if it was from one of his closest friends.  
  
"Miss what Odango? The usual, onegai?" It couldn't   
be! Usagi turned around to face, you guessed it,   
Mamoru Chiba, First Class Conceited Jerk... FCCJ for   
short.  
  
"What are you doing here?! And I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU   
MY NAME WAS USAGI!" Everyone covered their ears from   
the commotion.  
  
"Quiet down Odango Atama... You may scare Motoki's   
customers away." She glared at him. Motoki looked   
back between them and said,  
  
"Gee... I guess you two have met .... what a   
coincidence."  
  
"Yeah...we've met, although I can't say it was on the   
best of terms." Motoki laughed.  
  
"You can't really mean that Usagi.... I mean... I   
wouldn't be friends with a jerk..." Her eyes nearly   
popped out of head. FRIENDS?!  
  
"ONII-SAN, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?! HE'S YOUR FRIEND?!   
BUT MAMORU-BAKA IS .... IS A FCCJ!!!" Mamoru stared   
at her.  
  
"What am I Odango? I didn't quiet understand..."  
Mamoru said, with a grin on his face.  
  
"You wouldn't of course. FCCJ means FIRST CLASS   
CONCEITED JERK...FYI!" She humphed, boy was this guy   
getting on her nerves!  
  
  
"For Your Information...ODANGO... I meant the part of   
my being Motoki's friend... in fact he might consider   
me his BEST friend... as for me being a jerk.... it's   
just as likely as you NOT being an Odango Atama."   
Motoki looked at his friend.  
  
"Now Mamoru... don't be so harsh with Usagi. She's a   
very nice young woman. Besides, it's Christmas   
vacation, you should try to get into the Christmas   
spirit more." They heard Mamoru mumble a faint, 'bah   
humbug'.  
  
"UGH! Why are you so down about Christmas?! It's a   
time for giving, and family!" Coming out of Usagi,   
this was saying much, for usually it was SHE who   
would be down around the holidays. Mamoru sat there,   
silent, not saying anything... his eyes had gone   
dark. Usagi knew that she should have kept her mouth   
shut, something was wrong.  
  
"....whatever Odango...." He tried to ignore her,   
but it was apparent that something in her words had   
hurt him. "Well Motoki, looks like OSA*P should be   
opening soon.... maybe I'll go back and check....   
see ya around...." Usagi couldn't help but here   
this. Should she tell Mamoru-baka that she was   
running the store for the week?  
  
  
"....Chiba-san.... ummmm....."  
  
Mamoru grumbled, "What Odango?"  
  
"...well....I'm running..." Motoki knew that she had   
trouble saying, so decided to say it for her.  
  
"She's running OSA*P for the week Mamoru-san..."  
  
Mamoru spit out the coffee from his mouth.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Usagi smiled. Perfect.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
I SERIOUSLY hope that it won't take me long to   
complete this... HOPEFULLY before CHRISTMAS!  
ACK!  
*giggle*   
  
Arigatou: Thank you  
Ja ne: Bye  
chibi-hime: little princess  
Nani?!: What?!  
onii-san: older brother  
imouto-chan: younger sister  
baka: dumb, stupid...  
iie: no  
hai: yes  
-chan: when you talk to a friend ....  
okaa-san: mother  
Konnichiwa: Hello (I think it also meant Good Afternoon...but ^^;;)  
  
I'm going to have FUN with this.  



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Yes yes....we all know Chibi-chan does not own Sailor Moon....   
unless it's the merchandise..... and we all know that Naoko Takeuchi owns   
the idea, right? RIGHT? Good...  
  
@.@  
Well... *cough cough*  
  
Here's the next chapter to my story...  
  
^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jingle Bells, Usagi Sells, Mamoru a Diamond Ring  
Chapter 1  
Chibi-Anon (chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com)  
www.geocities.com/universal_heroines_16  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru's face turned pale. SHE ran the jewellery store?! That was just   
fine and DANDY!  
  
"I'm buying something special for my girlfriend and the saleslady I have to   
buy it from is the only person I can't get along with. SURE I could go at   
some other store, forget all about that little odangoed girl.....BUT OSA*P   
is reputed to be the best jewellery shop in town, and I WANTED the best for   
my girlfriend, right?"  
  
He said this over and over in his mind. But there was some other factor   
nagging at him. It told him that what he was saying wasn't completely   
true...there were other reasons to go to that store...some things that   
couldn't be explained.  
  
"Well, Mamoru-baka.... I'd better bet getting back to work... don't look too   
disappointed... Ja ne Motoki-onii-san!" She waved good-bye to Motoki and   
stuck her tongue out at Mamoru.  
  
Watching her leave, Motoki chuckled. Then he looked back at his other   
friend, Mamoru.  
  
"Looks like things are beginning to be interesting." Mamoru glared at his   
best friend, seeing this, Motoki backed off a bit, changing the subject.   
"SO, how's your gift for Quinn coming along?" Mamoru groaned.  
  
"Don't even ask, I was thinking of proposing for Christmas... AND I wanted   
to get her THE BEST ring I could afford...and I knew the place to go was   
OSA*P."  
  
Motoki nodded, obviously, his thoughts were else where. Slowly, a smile   
crept across his face. Mamoru looked a bit worried by this prospect.  
  
"What would you think if I told you to hold off your plans until...."   
Mamoru looked at his friend closely.  
  
"Until what?" Motoki side-glanced his friend.  
  
"Well...ummm... until... maybe you found someone else.... you know...   
instead of Quinn..."  
  
"NANI?! Motoki are you crazy?! NO WAY!!!! I just have to find a way to   
get a long with Odango Atama... then I'll be able to get the ring for   
Quinn... I'm not giving her up for anyone else!" Mamoru looked at his   
friend as if he were psycho.  
  
"I'm not crazy... I was just thinking... I mean... you and Quinn... just   
don't seem to go together very well. There must be a better girl for you to   
go out with!"  
  
"Keep it that way then! A THOUGHT! Quinn is the ONLY girl for me... I love   
her, and she loves me. Besides, even if she weren't... it's too late now...   
no one would love me... But that's not true, because I've got Quinn." For   
some reason Motoki shook his head at his friend, wrong, so wrong for you   
Mamoru! Motoki thought.  
  
"How about this... Give me until Christmas Eve... DECEMBER 24th to find you   
your perfect match! And if I don't, you can ruin your life with Quinn."   
The black haired man shook his head at his friend.  
  
"Not going to happen... you're welcome to try, but you won't succeed."   
Confident, Mamoru shook hands with Motoki, ensuring the deal.  
  
The bells at the front door rang and in walked in, Quinn. Her chin was   
raised high, and she batted her eyelashes, finally she caught sight of   
Mamoru. She was of medium build, dark red hair, brown-green eyes.  
  
"HONEY!!! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Then I   
thought to myself, 'Quinn, where else would Mamoru be but at that quaint   
arcade in downtown Tokyo!'" Seething, Motoki said hello... 'Quaint indeed,   
we're one of the best arcades in the country! Show her quaint...' he   
smirked, 'I can't wait till Mamoru dumps this girl.'  
  
"SO.... Mamoru... what are we going to do tonight, for our date?" She   
purred into his ear. (AN: *gag* *gag* HELP ME!!! EWW EWW EWWW!!) Mamoru   
simply smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't make it for our date tonight, Muffin..." Quinn's   
eyes flashed for a split second.  
  
"Why not?" She demanded.  
  
For a while, Mamoru stuttered, "I'm going to look for the perfect Christmas   
gift for you....love." She seemed pleased by this answer and immediately   
tried to soften him up.  
  
"You are so good to me, Mamoru... thank you..." She quickly kissed him on   
the cheek, swaying as she walked out the door. Mamoru was left, stunned.  
  
"Ah... lover boy... *SMACK* SMOOCHING..."  
  
Motoki teased, Mamoru turned to him. "Shut up Motoki... it's not funny....   
Quinn and I have a bond... as soon as you find that certain someone too, I'm   
sure you'll understand."  
  
"Not me Mamoru! I'm a confirmed bachelor." Once again, Motoki changed the   
subject, "Why don't you go and shop for whatever gift it was you were   
getting for Quinn again... like a good little Whipped Boy?"  
  
"You know Motoki? I have the greatest craving to hit you... But I won't...   
yet. Ja ne Motoki... don't get into TOO much trouble, ok?" Mamoru headed   
across the street.  
  
Usagi looked up from the counter, she heard her first customer!  
  
"Konnichiwa! Welcome to OSA*P, I'm Tsukino Usagi, the caretaker of the   
store for the week." When the customer took off his hood, Usagi gasped in   
surprise.  
  
"NANI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She scramed.  
  
"Hello to you too Odango. Is that any way to treat a potential customer? I   
certainly hope you don't treat ALL your customers like this, or else I'm   
sure you'd run OSA*P out of business." Mamoru smirked at the girl, making   
her even more angry.  
  
"That's it BAKA!!!! GET OUT OF THE STORE!!!!" Luckily, no one but Mamoru   
heard her screams. He quickly pulled on his hood again, swearing to   
himself.  
  
"Okay then ODANGO, have it your way!" He left the shop, cursing himself.   
'Stupid, stupid, stupid. I am a BAKA! I shouldn't have done that to her,   
now how am I supposed to get that present for Quinn?!'  
  
He walked in silence back to his apartment... there was one day wasted.  
  
The next day, Usagi opened the store once again, this time however, several   
people came into the store, looking for something. She made several sales   
and was glad of it, finally, something was going her way!  
  
When it was finally time for her lunch break, she decided to head to the   
arcade again.  
  
"Kon'wa onii-san!"  
  
"Konnichiwa imouto-chan!"  
  
"I had some customers today! And I made sales too!"  
Motoki smiled, he was very proud of her.  
  
"That's wonderful Usagi! I'm sure that you'll sell out the whole store at   
this rate!" Usagi smiled at her friend shyly, it was a good idea, she hoped   
that it would happen.  
  
Just then, who else would walk through the door, but... Mamoru Chiba. Usagi   
didn't look at him, but asked for a chicken sandwhich and sprite from   
Motoki.  
  
"Hey Motoki! Hello ...Od...Usagi...." Usagi stopped eating, what did he   
say?  
  
"Did you just call me Usagi?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded, she smiled in disbelief, wondering if this could be a trap.  
  
"Yes, I did...Usagi... that is your name, isn't it?" She nodded, this was   
all too perfect.... Mamoru-baka was actually using her first name, instead   
of Odango Atama.  
  
"If it's okay, may I ask why you're calling me Usagi?"  
  
"Well.... it is your name after all, and ... I thought..... I should be   
nicer to you.... after all, I'm not REALLY mean." Usagi just nodded her   
head.  
  
"Okay...whatever you say pal..." She glared at him, and went back to eating   
her food. When she was finally done, she saw that he was staring at her.   
"WHAT?! Do I have food on my face or something?"  
  
"No, not at all, I was just wondering if you were going to go open OSA*P any   
time soon.... it's nearly 1:00..." Her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Iie!!!! I have to go!!!! Bye Motoki! Bye... Mamoru!" Mamoru rushed   
after her.  
  
"Hey Usagi!!!! Wait!!!!!" She had just opened to door to the store and   
stepped into the building. "Is that girl deaf?!" He followed her inside.  
  
Usagi still didn't notice him.  
  
"What do I have to do to get her attention?" He tapped her on the shoulder,   
which made her jump about a foot into the air. She then twirled around and   
punched him on the left side of his head, andstamped on his foot. Mamoru   
jumped up and down on his one good foot and fell to the ground.  
  
"TEACH YOU TO SNEAK UP ON ME, YOU THEIF!!!" Usagi uprighted herself,   
gasping in surprise. "MAMORU?!" She helped him up to his feet. "Gomen   
nasai...." she said quietly. "I didn't know it was you, you shouldn't have   
snuck up on me like that!"  
  
Meakly, Mamoru nodded his head in agreement. "I know I shouldn't have snuck   
up on you. But there was no other way to get your attention." He smiled at   
her, she smiled back. Both of them laughed, it was a relief in the akward   
situation.  
  
He rubbed his left side, there was a bruise, just below the left eye. He   
didn't want Usagi to see it, so hid it beneath his hand, but she sensed that   
something was wrong.  
  
"Here... let me have a look.... OH NO! I'm dreadfully sorry Mamoru...."  
  
"No, that's all right Usagi.... It doesn't hurt... really..." but he   
cringed a bit under her tender touch.  
  
"Don't try to be brave... I'll be back!" She went behind the counter and   
fetched out a first aid kit.  
  
"That's okay Usagi...you don't have to..." Usagi had already taken out the   
medicine and the bandaids. She did it so quickly that he didn't have time   
to flinch.  
"Woah... how did you do that?" She flashed him a quick smile.  
  
"Secret... I'm really sorry Mamoru... I didn't mean it.... I hope that we   
can be friends..." She stuck out her hand, he took it and shook it.  
  
Just then, Quinn walked through the door.  
  
"MAMORU CHIBA!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru looked at the door, bewildered.  
  
"Excuse me? Miss... please... quiet down... there is a reasonable   
explanation..." Usagi said calmly.  
  
"DON'T YOU MISS ME YOU HUSSY!!!!"  
  
"HUSSY?!!!! WHY YOU!!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Usagi screamed at Quinn.  
  
"Please...both of you...stop it.... Quinn, darling, this is Tsukino Usagi,   
Motoki's other best friend. I just met her... I was going to ask her   
something... but she didn't hear me... so I guess I surprised her... and   
she hit me..." Mamoru explained to his love.  
  
"That's true. And to make up for it, I thought I'd just fix him up a bit   
and shake hands on being friends." Quinn looked at Mamoru and Usagi   
suspiciously, obviously still not believing them. Someone else opened the   
door and yelled out.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!!!! MAMORU-KUN!!!! What's happened? I saw Mamoru fall and   
then Quinn came in and...." Motoki apparently hadn't realized what had   
transpired.  
  
"Why hello again......" Quinn smiled at Motoki, although the smile seemed   
full of hatred.  
  
"What was it you were saying Motoki?" She asked.  
  
"Mamoru came in after Usagi-chan to ask her something for me, it was about   
her friend, Reika... I wanted to know something about her.... and I   
couldn't very well leave the shop right then, so Mamoru went after her for   
me. I saw Mamoru fall, and I wondered what might of happened, and a few   
minutes later, you came in." Motoki stated matter of factly.  
  
"And so why are you here now?"  
  
"Full of questions aren't we now? I got my sister to take the   
counter for me... I was worried."  
  
Satisfied, Quinn's face took on the look of innocence once again.  
  
"You know I never wanted to hurt you Mamoru.... It's just that I love you   
so much that I thought...I thought..."  
  
"Yes honey, I know... that's all right.... I guess we should leave then....   
Ja ne Motoki," He turned to Usagi with a large smile on his face,   
"Odango..." Immediately, Usagi's face colored.  
  
"Ja ne... Mamoru-baka and quit calling me Odango." she smiled back at him.  
  
"Sure thing...Odango." And with that he and Quinn left together.  
  
Motoki waved good-bye to the couple, but there was no warmth in his   
farewell.  
  
"Motoki-onii-san? Who IS Quinn?"  
  
"Mamoru's ... girlfriend..." he spat out.  
  
"Why do you dislike her so much, onii-san?"  
  
"I thought that it would be apparent Usa... By the way she acted around   
you.... but you never really see the bad in people, do you?" She shook her   
head, what did he mean?  
  
"I do see the bad in people... especially in Mamoru-baka..." she grinned,   
"Seriously though, I have to admit, not everyone is bad... and I don't think   
even Mamoru is that bad... despite, some of his failings."  
  
Motoki only shook his head, trying to explain.  
  
"You can bet that she is. She's as loyal to Mamoru as sure as you have no   
odangoes on your head." Usagi frowned, then that would mean...  
  
"Onii-san, you can't be serious?! AND PLEASE stop the wisecracks about   
odangoes! I have enough of it from Mamoru-baka!"  
  
"Awww... does that mean you're only letting him call you that? And I'm dead   
serious about her."  
  
"...." Usagi remained silent, and Mamoru hadn't noticed his girlfriend   
doing this?  
  
"Well Usa, I have to go mind the store now... can't have my sister there   
forever. Just one thing though... Mamoru was going to come here to buy a   
ring for Quinn, he's going to propose to her for Christmas." He left the   
jewellry store.  
  
"Mamoru... is getting married? To... Quinn?" Usagi grabbed a hold of a   
chair, amazed. This couldn't be! He had to be told about Quinn! But he   
surely wouldn't believe her...  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Okie... it may take me awhile to finish the whole thing, but I'll try to   
finish this Christmas story before DECEMBER is over!  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, that's right I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!  
Yup yup!!! ^_^ (try to smile) Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and  
Toei Animation own it. *sniffle*  
  
"Niwa ya makiba ni. Tori mo hitsuji mo. Minna nemureba. Hoshi wa  
mado kara. Gin no hikari o. Sosogu, kno yoru!"  
  
"When all are sleeping, even the birds and the sheep. In the  
gardens and in the fields, the stars this evening will pour their  
silver light through the window"  
(Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow by littlepinkbook(H.A.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jingle Bells, Usagi Sells, Mamoru a Diamond Ring!  
Chapter 2  
Chibi-Anon (chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com)  
December 25, 2000  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the third day on the job and Usagi had had many customers  
come into the store. She was definitely exhausted from the  
exertion and needed some help. With the rush of holiday customers,  
she didn't know when it would all end.  
  
Finally, it was once again time for a mid afternoon break, and  
she'd be able to close up the store for her own hour.  
  
"Oooooo....." Usagi groaned, "my feet...." She had prepared her  
lunch luckily, and wouldn't have to walk, even such a short  
distance, to the arcade.  
  
She ate her lunch, a chicken sandwich and hot chocolate milk.  
  
"Ahh...finally... she leaned back against her chair and sighed in  
contentment, she was finally getting some rest from all the  
hassle." Usagi drifted off to sleep, exhausted.  
  
A sudden tapping came at the window, waking Usagi from her sleep.  
  
"Huh? What's that? Who's there? She glanced at the clock." Her  
eyes grew wide, "It's already 1:00!!!! She put away her lunch and  
smoothed out her hair. She went to the door and was preparing for  
the huge mob of customers that was likely to be angry from the  
wait.  
  
But there was no one there, save Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Gee... Thanks for the hi, how ya doing? Nice to see you bit...  
By the way, I'm doing fine... and it's WONDERFUL to see you again."  
She rolled her eyes up at him.  
  
"Ugh... I saw you only yesterday, not on the very best terms I may  
add." He feigned the pain.  
  
"OoOooo... That hurts Odango, REALLY..." He laughed, and soon, so  
did she.  
  
"Ok... Mamoru-baka, what gives, why ARE you here?"  
  
"Ah, sweet Usagi, that's where the plot thickens." He smiled at  
her, like a trickster.  
  
"I'm SERIOUS... were you going to buy something for Quinn then?"  
Mamoru's smile faded and he opened his mouth to speak. "What now  
Baka? Did I make you speechless? Was that it?" He smiled  
faintly.  
  
"Why Odango, I didn't think you were smart enough to figure it  
out..... did Motoki tell you or did you guess on your own?"  
  
"Fine then... be that way, I had a few suspicions when she came in,  
but I didn't know her name... that's all he really told me...her  
name I mean." Not wanting to get Motoki into trouble, she hid what  
he had told her a secret.  
  
"Well, I guess the hat is out of the bag then.... then you know  
that I'm going to propose to her then?" With a 'LOOK' of surprise  
Usagi gasped.  
  
"Oh wow! Is that why you've been nice to me then? Cause you wanna  
get my help to pick out an engagement ring?" Mamoru blushed and  
smiled.  
  
"Yes... but I really wanted to be your friend... Truly... it's just  
that I wouldn't want to take advantage of you like that... you're a  
great person." Usagi blushed, 'Oh why does he have to be with  
Quinn?! He deserves better!'  
  
Mamoru did deserve better, but unfortunately, it seemed that Quinn  
was destined to share his life with him. Unless, of course,  
someone was to stop the twist of fate to happen...  
  
"She must really be some kind of woman to have you as her future  
husband." There was a hint of sadness in Usagi's voice.  
  
"Gomen nasai Usagi... I really hope that her actions yesterday  
didn't put you off of being friends with her. It's just that she  
really loves me, and often gets jealous. And I can't blame her,  
now can I?" He chuckled.  
  
"Uh huh... RIGHT... well, then... I guess I'll have to help you.  
But first...." Usagi rubbed her feet, "you'll need to help me run  
the store. I'm thoroughly exhausted, I don't know how Osaka-san  
did this."  
  
"Sure thing Odango-ma'am. Don't worry I've had plenty of work  
experience... I'll help out no problem!"  
  
And just as he spoke those words, about 20 people came in through  
the door.  
  
"I hope you don't have to eat those words Chiba." Usagi went up to  
an elderly couple, greeting them joyously and helping them to  
chairs. "Konnichiwa! My name is Tsukino Usagi! How may I help  
you?" The couple smiled at her and pointed towards a diamond  
sculpture of doves. "Oh my! That's lovely! But are you sure you  
can afford it?"  
  
"My dear... when you're this in love, and this old... you can  
afford the world. It's our anniversary... and this symbol will be  
with us till our deaths." The old woman said. Her husband nodded  
in agreement and gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
"How will you want this wrapped then?"  
  
"If you have some silver wrapping paper, a lot of styrofoam, and a  
box, we'll take it with us." replied the old man.  
  
"Yes sir.... we do have that." Usagi bustled behind the counter,  
and produced the items. The couple gave her the money and went on  
their way, linked by the doves. Usagi sighed.  
  
"I hope that I could find a love like that... It's just so...  
wonderful." Mamoru came up behind her and poked her.  
  
"Maybe it will, someday. I know I'll be there soon. I think  
we've sold out half the store!" Usagi looked all around, and it  
seemed that Mamoru was right.  
  
"You're a great salesman Mamoru."  
  
"I think you were equally as great, if not better, besides, this  
is a first time experience for you, and you haven't quit already...  
which is simply amazing." Usagi smiled at him.  
  
"Why thank you...." They looked at each other for a moment, and  
looked away. What was happening between them? Mamoru squeezed her  
hand, and told her to sit down and rest, she needed it. She  
shivered, and he put her arm around her, giving her warmth.  
  
Usagi blushed, and realized that she enjoyed Mamoru's company. She  
might as well tell him about Quinn now... it might destroy what  
friendship they had, but it was the only way to perhaps free  
Mamoru. "I have something to confess to you..."  
  
"What is it Odango?"  
  
"What do you think would happen if someone had information about  
someone else... and that information would ruin a relationship  
between two people....Should the person with the information tell  
this person?" Mamoru rubbed his head.  
  
"Well, I think that you should, if withholding the information is  
HURTING the person already, then you must tell them the truth, no  
matter what. That wasn't exactly confessing, Odango..." She shook  
her head and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I know...that's just because I wanted to make sure that it  
was all right with you...."  
  
"Spit it out Usagi, it does neither of us any good to take a  
century to tell me whatever it is you're going to say."  
  
"You're my friend... right? You know I wouldn't do anything to  
hurt you..."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, we've only known each other for a few  
days, but to me, you're as close as a sister." She nodded her  
head, and breathed in.  
  
"It's about Quinn." Suddenly, Mamoru's shining eyes darkened, he  
knew that he wouldn't like this.  
  
"I hope Motoki didn't put you up to this."  
  
"He didn't.... I just heard.... from someone... that ..." Oh how  
was she going to tell him?!  
  
"Usagi....."  
  
"Quinn's been cheating on you..." There, it was out, she held her  
breath, waiting for the shouting she was going to receive. But  
there was no screaming, just a quiet response.  
  
"You're lying to me. Why are you saying these things Usagi? Are  
you jealous of Quinn?" She shook her head, but obviously he didn't  
believe her, he put on his jacket and left the store.  
  
"Mamoru..." she called out, wanting to rush after him. But she  
couldn't, he wouldn't want to listen to her. Not after this. "Oh  
why... why... couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? He would  
have been happy with Quinn...he would have still been...my friend."  
  
Was that all she wanted though? Secretly, she did have feelings  
for Mamoru that weren't at all of friendship, but something more.  
Was it because she was JEALOUS that she had told Mamoru... or was  
it because she didn't want to see him hurt? It didn't matter  
anyway... He was going to marry Quinn.  
  
~*~  
  
Mamoru walked around the street, thinking to himself.  
  
"Why would Usagi want to destroy my relationship with Quinn? She  
knows that I love Quinn dearly. Usagi and I are just friends, and  
she knows that... could it be that Usagi does have feelings for me?  
Or was she just repeating what she just heard..." Mamoru sighed,  
what was he going to do.  
  
"The right thing to do would be to forgive Usagi of course. But  
how can I? Why should I?" Mamoru knew the answer, because they  
were friend and he cared for her. He knew that she would hate  
herself for scaring away her friends. He knew that he'd better do  
it straight away, or else he'd be the one begging HER forgiveness  
instead.  
  
He ran towards OSA*P once more.  
  
~*~  
  
Tears were spilling down Usagi's face. She felt so bad about what  
she did to Mamoru.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru...very sorry...." Arms went around her, giving  
her the peace she needed.  
  
"Shhh....it's all right Odango.... I should be the one who's  
sorry... I shouldn't have left you like that, you thought it was  
only for my benefit. I need your forgiveness." Usagi looked at  
him, wonderingly.  
  
"If any one needs forgiveness, it's me.... I shouldn't have said  
those things...because...." should she tell him? She looked into  
his eyes.  
  
"Usagi? Is it because you thought she SEEMED like the wrong sort  
of girl for me? Cause that's what Motoki tells me, and... well...  
I think he's wrong." They looked deeply into each others eyes,  
when finally Usagi had to look away.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly it." She couldn't look into his eyes, but  
Mamoru didn't seem to notice this.  
  
"See! I knew you wouldn't do this without a good reason... and  
it's a forgivable one at that!" Usagi couldn't look at him yet, he  
seemed so happy. She bit her lip, and thought to keep it from  
him.  
  
Usagi finally looked up at him, and smiled faintly.  
  
"Yes, I know....very foolish of me, wasn't it?"  
  
"You know! To make up for everything, even calling you Odango,  
I'll bring you to this restaurant tomorrow...for lunch! It's  
called Moonlight Destiny, run by Kino Makoto, she's reputed to  
have the best gourmet food in town... I'm going to bring Quinn  
there for Christmas too." Usagi blushed, in both frustration and  
the thought of spending time with Mamoru alone like that.  
  
"All right then... arigatou Mamoru.... you're a great... friend."  
He grinned at her, the rascal.  
  
"You got that right." She punched him in the shoulder, playfully.  
  
"Okay, all ready... stop... I don't think I want a repeat of  
earlier..." They laughed, remembering.  
  
"Don't worry, besides, it wouldn't be a repeat of earlier, I might  
actually hurt ya..." she said seriously, Mamoru was so surprised  
by her tone of voice that he stopped laughing, and looked at her.  
"HA! Don't tell me you believed that!"  
  
"Not for a second Odango, not for a second..."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Sure sure..." Mamoru shook his head, did this girl have spunk....  
and did she hit hard...^^;;  
  
"Do you want me to help you again tomorrow, that way we could just  
leave for the restaurant right away."  
  
"Sure.... you're great with the customers, and I don't think I  
would have been able to manage OSA*P without you today. Arigatou,  
Mamoru..." She hugged him, and a tear slid down her cheek, she  
wished there was some way to help him.  
  
"Usagi... you would have been able to manage the store without me,  
but I'm glad we've become friends." He hugged her back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
There's that word again, friends. ^_^  
^_^  
  
Jess-chan, Rose Candy, Kuris-chan, Meg-chan (my new editor),  
D-chan, M-chan, Fallen Angel, Nat-chan, Sweet-chan, Angie (lol...),  
Spring-chan, Grace-chan, Stef-chan, Mel-chan, Nikki-chan,  
Neko-imouto-chan, EA-chan, Minako-chan, Usagi-chan, Bunny-chan,  
Bunny-Onee-chan (silver bunny), P-120, Destiny-chan, Skye-chan!!!  
AND EVERYONE ELSE, I'm probably forgetting...^^;;  
  
And thanks to everyone who's e-mailed me or said anything nice  
about my stories!  
  
Ja ne minna-chan! 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey all!!!  
Way past Christmas, right?  
AND here is Chibi-Anon, STILL writing her Christmas  
story...^^;;  
  
insert standard disclaimer  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jingle Bells, Usagi Sells, Mamoru a Diamond Ring!  
Chapter 3  
Chibi-Anon (chibianon_ymous@hotmail.com)  
December 29, 2000  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It finally reached noon, time for Mamoru's date....  
errr..... lunch outing with his friend, Usagi.  
  
"Oh......dear.....what am I going to do, I don't   
want Mamoru to propose to HER...."  
  
Usagi paced back and forth, trying to think of a   
plan, but nothing she thought of seemed to suffice.   
Mamoru watched her, while he helped the customers,   
wondering what was bothering her. When the last   
customer finally left, he came up to her.  
  
"Usagi? What's bothering you?" She laughed at him.  
  
"What are you talking about? Nothing's the   
matter..." His concern deepened.  
  
"But there is, I can sense it, and it doesn't help   
with you pacing like that." He smiled at her,   
"besides, you might burn a hole into the floor."  
  
"Ha ha... very funny Mamoru." He looked at his   
watch and exclaimed that they'd better get going   
now.  
  
"We'd better hurry and get there, or they'll never   
let us in." She nodded.  
  
"OOooo.... before I forget!! I need to buy the ring   
first! I don't want to lose this chance to buy it   
now! Umm..." Mamoru paused, "Usagi? Do you think   
that I could use your finger to fit the rings, your   
hand is about the same size as Quinn's." Usagi   
reddened, now she was helping him to his doom!  
  
"Oh, uh sure... what kind of ring did you have in   
mind?" He shrugged, and at this her eyes widened,   
  
"But you helped other people get rings and such?!   
How can YOU not find one for your own fiancée?"   
Mamoru shuffled his foot.  
  
"Well, you see... uh.... hehehe... I don't really   
know what kind of ring Quinn would like.... She's   
awfully romantic, but very head strong. Kinda like   
you I suppose, do you think you could help me out?"  
  
Usagi sighed, "Of course I will." She knew just   
which ring to show him, which ring she wanted to get   
for herself, someday.... or receive. It was a white   
gold ring, with a diamond moon. In the center of   
the moon, was a ruby rose. The stones were about   
the size of her thumbnail. "Here... I believe this   
is the kind of ring you were looking for." She   
didn't dare look into his eyes... Usagi could almost   
feel the tears forming.  
  
"OH! Usagi! This is a.... the most beautiful ring   
I've ever seen. And it's very expensive, I'm sure   
that Quinn would love it." He hugged her so hard   
that she almost lost her breath.  
  
"Ok, Mamoru, you can let go of me, just let me ring   
that up for you." She took the ring, and placed   
into a small black ring box, she sighed. All this   
for a... friend.  
  
"Thank you Usagi.... you're a great friend!" He   
checked his watch again. "Okay, now we'd BETTER get   
a move on..." He dragged her by the wrist and led   
her into his car. They sped off to Moonlight   
Destiny.  
  
~*~  
  
All that time, Usagi had kept her jacket on,   
embarrassed by what she wore. She had no idea why   
she dressed up like that, it was just a little meal   
between friends.  
  
"Usagi, take off your jacket, it's going to be   
extremely warm with that on." He offered to take   
her coat and hang it up.  
  
"If you say so." She shrugged off her jacket to   
reveal her silk white dress. It's skirt spread out   
a bit and was just above her knees. The straps met   
at the back of her neck, and the whole dress was   
slightly ruffly. She wore high heeled shoes of the same colour.  
  
"You look lovely, Usagi." She blushed under his   
sudden staring.  
  
"Arigatou...." The maitr'de(sp?) came up to them   
and showed them their table. Usagi had a sudden   
tingling down her spine, as if something was going   
to happen this night, something.... devastating.  
  
Another attendant came up to them, handing them the   
menus. He towered over them, waiting for their   
orders.  
  
"Have you two found what you want?" They nodded.  
  
"I'll wait till Mr. Chiba orders, maybe I'll have   
thought of something by then."  
  
"All right, sir? Do you have anything you'd like to   
order?"  
  
"Yes, I'll have....." Mamoru pointed to several   
things on the menu.  
  
"And you, miss?"  
  
"I've decided to have what Mr. Chiba is having,   
AND...." she pointed to a couple more things on the   
menu. ".... If that's all right with you of course,   
Mamoru." He nodded, though he slightly paled at how   
much food Usagi could eat.  
  
"Your meals will be here shortly." The waiter left   
them to talk.  
  
"So....^^;; I didn't know that you could...well...   
eat so much." Usagi blushed.  
  
"Oh... I suppose I do. My brother used to say I'd   
grow into a big blimp." She laughed.  
  
"But you haven't, you're petite."  
  
"Why thank you Mamoru." They sat there, in a very   
uncomfortable silence. Usagi put a spoon into her   
water, and started stirring it. She didn't look at   
Mamoru, and instead, looked past him.  
  
You'd never guess who she saw there. Malevolent and   
forebodingly lovely, Quinn. She was with another   
man. So the stories were true. Quinn was cheating   
on Mamoru. She laughed at all this man's jokes and   
even kissed him on the mouth. Usagi couldn't bare   
to tell Mamoru that his soon to be fiancée was right   
behind him, in the next table.  
  
But she needn't have said anything, because after   
Quinn kissed the other man, she murmured something   
to him about her current, 'boyfriend'.  
  
"He's a doll, of course, but a square. I'm thinking   
of dumping him, or maybe using him.... he is awfully   
rich, wouldn't want to lose a chance like that. But   
I need someone who can support my needs, someone   
like you, Reggie." From the familiarity of her   
voice, Mamoru automatically turned around.  
  
His worst fears were confirmed.  
  
"Quinn...." He looked at her, his mouth hanging   
open.  
  
She finally noticed him and choked on her food.  
  
"MAMORU!!! LOVE!! What a surprise to see you here!   
This is....my....friend...Reggie." But Mamoru had   
heard every word she had said, he was not fooled by   
her anylonger.... at least he hoped so.  
  
"I loved you, Quinn, how could you do this to me? I   
thought we had something special going on. And   
don't call me your love, or anything anymore,   
obviously it holds nothing with you." Quinn   
suddenly became angry.  
  
"ME?! What about YOU?! Isn't SHE," she pointed to   
Usagi, "Motoki's friend? What are YOU doing here   
with HER?!" She looked at Usagi with eyes ablaze.  
  
"You can talk Quinn, she is MY friend too. Nothing   
more! YOU however.... I don't even want to talk to   
you, let alone see a glimpse of you again!" Quinn   
puffed up.  
  
"FINE THEN! But you don't know what you're missing   
Chiba Mamoru!" She clamped her hand downon Reggie's   
arm, obviously hurthing him. "Come on Reg, dear,   
we'll find some other place." She looked back at   
Mamoru, "you're going to beg for me back! I know   
it!"  
  
Mamoru looked after her in contempt. He held his   
fists to his sides, his arms shaking.  
  
"Mamoru? Are you all right?" Usagi looked him up   
and down.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." He didn't look at her. "You were   
trying to tell me the whole time, weren't you?"  
  
Usagi nodded, trying to keep her tears away.  
  
"And I didn't listen to you... I should have. Even   
Motoki was trying to tell me." He shook his head.   
And saw people staring at him. They looked away   
after that and went back to their own conversations.  
  
"It's not your fault. I wouldn't be able to believe   
anything bad about anyone after I realize that I   
truly love them. You loved Quinn, and she broke   
your heart." She hugged him, trying to keep him   
safe.  
  
"Usagi, don't touch me. I need time to let myself   
think." He slipped away from her.  
  
"Don't do anything brash Mamoru!" she called after him.  
The waiter came up behind her.  
  
"Miss? Here's your cheque..." Usagi cried out.  
  
"WHAT?! We didn't even have the chance to eat   
anything!" Mamoru had left, and here she was left   
to pay for the cheque. She sat back down. "Let me   
eat this first!" But she couldn't. Instead, she   
broke down and started to cry.  
  
The waiter, not knowing what to do, ran into the   
kitchen. Usagi, however, continued to cry.  
  
After a few moments, Kino Makoto came from the   
kitchen.  
  
"Miss?" There came a muffled response from Usagi.  
"Are you all right?" Usagi finally looked up.  
  
"Yes...." but she shook her head, "NO!" she sobbed.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Usagi shook her   
head.  
  
"I still need to pay for the food...." she said,   
trying to change the subject.  
  
"Don't worry about that... you nor your friend   
touched it. You can take it with you, on the   
house!" the tall brown haired girl exclaimed. She   
had green eyes and was wearing an apron.  
  
"Who are you? The chef?" The girl laughed.  
  
"Yes, and also the owner. I'm Kino Makoto. You can   
call me Makoto if you'd like." Usagi stopped   
crying, and was brave enough to smile.  
  
"Thank you...Makoto." The tall girl lead Usagi into   
the kitchen and told the waiter, "Put the food in a   
container for ..."  
  
"Tsukino Usagi... Usagi."  
  
"Usagi.... onegai Mark? Arigatou!" she turned to   
Usagi and smiled. "Shall we go?"  
  
They entered the kitchen, rather than seeing a very   
messy place, Usagi saw a neat kitchen.  
  
"WOW! You cook great food! AND you can keep the   
whole kitchen clean! I've got to learn how to do   
that!" Makoto smiled a thanks.  
  
"Now, to get back to the matter at hand." She   
stared hard at Usagi.  
  
"Yes...well...you see..." Usagi started to sob   
again.  
  
"Come on Usagi... you can do this... just breathe   
deeply, and try to calm yourself. It's okay to   
cry... but first, you need to let it all out."   
Usagi nodded her head.  
  
"You're right Makoto...." and so Usagi started from  
the very beginning. Explaining how she got the job  
from her friend, Naru. Then her chance encounter  
with Mamoru the next day after that.   
  
Although she felt as if she might break down again,   
the strength from Makoto gave her her own strength.  
  
"And that's the whole story..." Makoto smiled at  
her once more.  
  
"Sounds like this Mamoru does like you." Usagi   
started to shake her head. "I'm serious too..."  
  
"No...Makoto! You don't understand...he's still in  
love with Quinn. And like he said! We're JUST  
FRIENDS!" Makoto agreed with her, to calm Usagi  
down.  
  
Deep inside though, Makoto knew that Mamoru MUST  
have feelings for Usagi.  
  
"How about you and I go out for a bit? Maybe talk   
to Mamoru... see how he's doing... I mean... AND  
tell him, he still owes me for the lunch..." Makoto  
winked at Usagi.  
  
"But I thought you said that lunch was on the   
house..."  
  
"RIGHT... but for you..." Usagi looked at her,   
Makoto laughed, "I'm just joking!"  
  
"Makoto!"  
  
"Come on, I need you to meet a couple of friends of   
mine!" Usagi looked at her doubtfully. "It will   
keep your mind of some things." 'for now...' she   
mentally added.  
  
"We won't go and see Mamoru then?"  
  
"Nope, not unless you want to." Distractedly, Usagi  
pulled on a curl. "I can get my friend Ken to fill  
in for me... he may NOT be as good a chef as I AM...  
^_~ but he can cook."  
  
Usagi laughed. "All right then..."  
  
"Their names are, Hino Rei and Mizuno Ami."  
  
"They sound familiar...somehow..."  
  
"Really? Strange..." *shrugs* "Rei works at the  
Hiwaka Shrine. And Ami's a doctor at Juuban."  
  
"I still can't place them..." Usagi said, putting a  
finger to her lips. "And you seemed familiar   
too..." It was the same when she met Mamoru. And  
Quinn. Although she hadn't thought of it, at the  
moment. It was like a past recollection.  
  
"Now that you mention it... I had that too." she  
shrugged. "Oh well... deja vu is just a figment  
of our imagination, as Ami would say."  
  
Usagi nodded, not thorougly convinced. But she was  
worried for Mamoru.  
  
~*~  
  
Christmas Eve, Mamoru was in a rut. He was, to sum  
it all up, depressed.  
  
"I've lost Quinn..." Or had he really had her?  
  
He shook his head. There was nothing to live for   
now. Quinn would never want him. He didn't think  
that he could trust her.  
  
"There's only one thing left for me to do." he took  
the pills. Down they went, all 5 of them, it didn't  
take much for them to take affect.  
  
Mamoru crumpled down to the floor, the last thing  
he remembered was Usagi's sad smile.  
  
~*~  
  
"First stop! The Juuban Hospital!" They entered   
hospital, looking for Ami. But Usagi was surprised  
to find someone else there.  
  
"Motoki! What are you doing here?!" Motoki shook  
his head.  
  
"You mean you don't know?! Usagi.... It's Mamoru...  
he's dying. He took an overdose of sleeping   
pills... I'm just not sure if we made it here in  
time. Usagi? Do you have any idea why he might  
have done this?" This time, Usagi couldn't help,  
but cry.  
  
Makoto explained to Motoki what had happened in the  
restaurant.  
  
"THAT B****! (gomen...) It's all HER fault. She   
had Mamoru trapped under her spell. If it weren't   
for her..."  
  
"STOP IT! Motoki.....please.... that's not going to  
help Mamoru.... not at all...." Usagi screamed.  
  
"Gomen... Usa... it's jut that I..." he put an arm  
around her shoulders. Trying to calm her down.  
  
"I'll go look for Ami-chan, she might be able to   
tell us how Mamoru is doing." Makoto found Ami 20  
minutes later.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Tsukino-san, Faruhuta-san." Ami   
bowed.  
  
"Kon'wa..." Usagi and Motoki replied.  
  
"I have bad news... gomen nasai.... Mamoru-san...  
he does not haave the will to live I'm afraid. If  
he would co-operate with us... more.... he wouldn't  
be in this state."  
  
Usagi looked at the blue haired, blue eyed doctor in   
horror. Ami tried to continue.  
  
"We've pumped him already, and he's stable. But   
with such an ordeal... he's goen through. His body  
needs to recuperate. Mamoru isn't doing that   
however. He doesn't seem to have the will to live."  
  
Usagi began to cry softly. Motoki was getting   
misty-eyed too. Makoto blinked away several tears.  
  
"You may seee him for 1 hour. He needs to rest, but   
he also needs his loved ones around him..." Ami   
shook her head, "So he has no living relatives?"  
  
"None that we know of." Mamoru was an orphan?!  
  
"Here is his room... I'll tell you when it's time to  
leave."  
  
"Mizuno-san?" Usagi said.  
  
"Call me Ami..."  
  
"Ami... arigatou. Although I wish that he had a   
chance... he does... but..."  
  
"It's all right, Tsukino-san....who knows what could  
happen. A miracle may just happen."  
  
"Ami? You can just call me Usagi...."  
  
They smiled weakly at each other.  
  
"Usagi...."  
  
"Arigatou Ami-chan. I'll go in to see him."  
  
Motoki was already in there, but Makoto was nowhere  
to be seen.  
  
"She went to the cafeteria to get us something to   
eat nd drink." Motoki explained.  
  
"Has he opened his eyes?" she asked timidly. He   
shook his head, no.  
  
"Mamoru is still unconscious." Motoki stayed there  
for 20 minutes more. Talking to Mamoru about their  
high school and college high jinx. Motoki had been  
there for nearly 8 hours since he had brought Mamoru  
to the hospital.  
  
"Motoki-onii-san? You should go home and sleep."  
  
"*yawn* I guess you're right.... *yawn* you'll tell  
me if anything changes, right?" Usagi nodded and  
gave him a hug.  
  
"See you later onii-san..."  
  
Usagi turned back to Mamoru. He looked deathly   
pale. There were tubes sticking out of him, making  
him seem like a science experiment.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." there, it was out. The name she  
wanted to call him. "I don't know if you can hear  
me..." she knelt down beside his bed and took his  
right hand in hers. She pressed her cheek against   
the palm of his hand.  
  
"I don't know whether you feel me here... or know  
that I AM here." she bit her lower lip. "But I  
need you, Mamo-chan.... We all miss you.... I miss  
you." she sobbed out a few tears, but choked the  
rest back. "Aishiteru Mamo-chan... I love you...."  
She squeezed his hand.   
  
"If there was one wish in the whole world I'd want,   
it would be that you lived to be long and healty.  
Oneagi Mamo-chan.... get better...."  
  
She was tired, she fell asleep on the chair close  
to the bed.  
  
"....*yawn* ... I though that Makoto was going to  
come back with something..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early Christmas morning... a blonde haired  
woman sat in a chair, close to an empty bed.  
  
"Wake up Usagi...." someone was nudging her. Usagi  
tried to hit that someone, but missed.  
  
"Go away... I need sleep.... I have work at 8:00...  
and it's.....ONLY 3 O'CLOCK in the MORNING!!!!" She  
got up, ready to pound whoever it was. "MAMORU!"  
What was he doing up and about?!  
  
"Watch it Odango... you may give me a heart   
attack..." he laughed.  
  
She peered at him closely, the color had come back   
into his face. Mamoru looked tired, but well.  
  
"Don't joke about that please..." He gave her a  
sad puppy face.  
  
"AWww... Did the Odango miss me?" he chuckled.  
  
"No...I did not..." she didn't forget the words  
that she had poured out to him earlier, but.... he  
didn't know... and he shouldn't know, her true  
feelings. (AN: OO;; geez...)  
  
"Odango...hehehe..." she glared at him. "...Usagi,  
did you stay here all night?" she nodded. He   
looked thunderstruck. "Wow... I never thought  
anyone would do that for me... you truly are a  
great friend, Usagi."  
  
"Yes.... I'm your.... friend... Mamoru." But in  
her mind she wanted to call him Mamo-chan again.  
And in her heart, she wanted to love him, and  
for him to love her. But it could never be, as  
friends.  
  
"I'm sure Motoki's worried... I scared him. And I  
scared you too... I'm sorry."  
  
"Promise me, that you'll never EVER do that to us  
AGAIN.... Mamoru." he chuckled.  
  
"I won't, not when I have friends like you." he  
hugged her openly. She nestled her head into his   
shoulder, close to tears. She smiled a bit.  
  
She forced the smile wider. ".... you owe the  
restaurant..." she showed him the bill.  
  
"500 000 yen!!!!!!!!! OO;; But we didn't eat   
anything....." she coughed.  
  
"Correction... YOU didn't eat anything... I ate..."  
she started to count off her fingers. She laughed.  
"I'm joking... Makoto said that it was on the   
house."  
  
"Phew...Makoto? The owner?"  
  
"Got that right, buster... AND you owe me a dinner   
there!"  
  
"...fine fine...okay then! Now, as a friend, and  
Christmas present.... let me get some sleep!  
  
Her eyes grew melancholy.... but she nodded and  
quit the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
All right.... all right.... SAD I know...^^;;  
GOMEN! But I am WRITING a sequel!!!! A one  
parter this time!  
Sheesh...hehehe...HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
*NOTE: There are a few people who do try to commit  
suicide by overdosing themselves. If you do know  
someone who is thinking or has done this, be there  
for them.  



End file.
